The True Reset!
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: A Harry Potter/Undertale fiction that my brain has brought to you all! I hope you enjoy. As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen!
1. Prolog

The True Reset

 _A Harry Potter/Undertale fiction that my brain has brought to you all! I hope you enjoy._

 _As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen!_

 **Prolog; It Begins.**

Harrison 'Harry' James Potter was a muggle, or so his father thought as he dumpped him on the steps of Number 4 Privet Drive. He was more then what his father thought of him but no-one would know until it was time, and with a scream the babe awoke!

-MEANWHILE-

 **=Mount Ebbit=**

Can you hear the cries of children as they fall below? No one can for the mountain has been sealed; our story began here with W.D Gaster and his two sons he left behind. As a spirit, he watched his mortal body become one with the core, his greatest invetion; as he awaited to leave for his rest he heard a scream of a child! He shot out from the underground towards the scream that could enter the relm of monsters. Onward he flew towards the scream.

He arrived to spot a child; a babe of new-born watching himself with eyes of emerald; the babe did not utter a sound as Gaster watched with a confused face.

The door of the house opened and the scream of the child was back; Gaster flew off into hiding watching from a nearby bush; he watched a horse faced woman pick up the child from the basket!

Gaster watched her bring in the child but leaving behind the note; the single thing that told the child's name; Harrison James Potter. The name Potter was faded and had one singular; quick stroke through it! Gaster was puzzled, he watched the horse faced woman set the child down with her own. He did not linger long, but he could not help but wonder as he faded from this world!

Who was Harrison James Potter and how did his scream almost shatter the barrier that sealed the monsters away!


	2. Chapter 1

The True Reset

 _A Harry Potter/Undertale fiction that my brain has brought to you all! I hope you enjoy._

 _As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen!_

Chapter 1: Shattered!

The pounding of drums woke a black haired child from his sleep; his hands grip his glasses off from the tattered desk next to his bed, he sits up with a groan!

"Again cus?" the boy asks with a sigh; he runs his fingers through his tattered hair; he gets off the bed to walk towards the old mirror on the wall. The five yearold sighs once again; his pale face is marked with bruises and cuts from his 'Loving' family! The boy grabs the pale gray hoodie from his bed, he then pulls the hood up to get ready for the day!

 **=Meanwhile=**

 **-MT Ebott; Time: ?-**

"How do you think this will happen, you don't get it do you! Monsters are not your enemy." A skeletal figure dressed in a blue hoodie says to another figure dressed in a stripped shirt; the other figures eyes glow a pure red.

"I want out, the world above deserves to die!" the second figure says; in it's hands a knife rests, blood covers most of the blade and some of the handle.

"You really think I'll let you out Chara?" the first figure ask/says.

"That's not my name anymore!" the figure known as 'Chara' says

"It does not matter, after this run you'll reset and we'll begin again.. So lets do this!" the first figure says with a sigh; his hand glows blue.

"Lets!" 'Chara' says charging at the Skeletal figure dressed in blue.

 **=Meanwhile (Again)=**

"FREAK!" A whale like man shouts knocking the black haired boy to the floor shattering his glasses.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" the whale like man adds kicking the child in his ribs.

"YOUR WORTHLESS!" the whale like man screams unhooking his belt from his trousers; and with a swift movement brings the belt down on the child's back.

"Please stop." the child whispers begging the man, his bloody face glows slightly under the hanging light above.

"YOU DON'T TALK!" the man screams bringing the belt back down on the childs back.

"Please..." the child begs again.

"I SAID..." the man starts to say only to be stopped by a scream; a scream from the child.

"STOP!" the child scream as hard as he can; the sound pushes the man away, and with the same power the child vanishes.

 **=MT Ebott=**

The battle between two godlike figures comes to a standstill once again; there power evenly matched. The skeletal figure nurses a wound on his chest, while the other figure known as 'Chara' nurses multiple wounds afflicted to it's body.

"This battle is over!" 'Chara' says raising the knife, but is stopped by a noise... a scream

"STOP!" a voice screams; it makes the ruins themselfs shake with an unknown power. 'Chara' drops the knife and starts to scream also; it's form the being known as 'Chara' split back into two.. a young goat boy and a small freckled child; the scream of the child continues to reverberate in the ruins; the power of the scream makes everything that was once evil good, and with a sound the figure dressed in blue though he would never hear happens; the barrier, the same sound that haunted monsters for eons... gone! Another sound appears from behind a piller; it's another skeletal figure dressed in armor.

"Papyrus?" the figure dressed in blue asks.

"LAZY BONES!" the second skeletal figure shouts.

"PAP!" the first figure says running into his brothers arms.

"Sans?" Papyrus starts to ask; but stops enjoying the hug from his big bro. Out from the darkness the others the figure known as 'Chara' killed; appear better then ever.

"How'd this happen?" Sans asks.

"Old magic." a ghostly voice says, a figure dressed in black appears from the shadows; in his hands rests a yellow flower.

"Who are you, and how do you have 'that' thing!" a dino-looking creature asks/says; everyone looks at her with confusion.

"This was Asriel, but no more!" the figure says simply.

"What do you mean?" a goat woman asks her hand/hoof rests on her chest.

"Yeah who are you?" a fish-like creature asks.

"I am Death." the figure known as Death says simply.

"D-d-d-death?" the fish-like creature asks stuttering; which is unusual for her.

"Yes Undyne! I am Death." Death says; under his hood you can see a sly grin.

"Why are you here?" the goat woman asks.

"Good question Toriel! I am here because my Master is here. Or he was!" Death says with a nod; earning a lot of confusion from the monsters before him.

"What?" a robotic man asks.

"My Master, oh right your monsters... You dont know!" Death says; he brings a skeleltal hand up to rub at his chin.

"Can you tell us?" the robotic man asks.

"Sure Mettaton! You see long ago before you monsters were sealed away, three brothers came across me. They bested me, but I wanted revenge. I was a little diffrent back then. Anyway; the first brother asked for power. So I gave him it. The second brother asked for his love back, I gave him that also; but the Third brother, now he was cunning; he wanted a way to escape me. I gave him my most powerful object; my cloak!" Death says

"Why's your cloak so powerful?" the dino-like creature asks.

"Good question Alphys! Well Death has to hide from his quarry; my cloak makes anyone who wears it invisible!" Death says with some jass hands thrown in.

"That does not anwser our questions though." a new figure says; a goat man steps from the shadows dressed in armor.

"Asgore?" Toriel asks looking at her former husband.

"Hello dear." Asgore says simply.

"Wait? Did you do this?" Sans asks waving his hand to the two figures of Asriel and the other of the child.

"I did not, I mearly brought the child known as Asriel out from 'Chara' the other child... was Flowey; was this flower!" Death says crushing the flower in his hand.

"Will they be ok?" Toriel asks; her motherly instincts wanting her to rush over and see if her son is ok.

"He will.. but Flowey, I have no say!" Death says.

"So how'd your Master free us?" Undyne asks resting her arm on Alphys.

"Old Magic!" Death says simply.

"Who is your Master, who is strong enough to control you?" Asgore asks.

"His name; is Harrison James Potter, and he's five years old." Death says simply vanishing back into the shadows, but if you looked closely you would have seen his glowing eyes before the shadows swallowed them whole!


	3. Chapter 2

The True Reset

 _A Harry Potter/Undertale fiction that my brain has brought to you all! I hope you enjoy._

 _As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen!_

 **A/N: BTW this is my version of the 'True' PACIFIST Ending!  
**

Chapter 2: Everyone will know

A resounding groan came from the two children on the ground; Asriel was the first to sit up awake, his eyes locked on his hands/hooves; his eyes scan the group of monsters watching. The other groan came from the other child; who looks up with it's eyes and freckles upon it's face

"How'd we?" the child asks looking back at Asriel.

"As?" the child adds asking, the child wraps their arms around the goat child! Sobs come from the child.

"Flora?" Asriel asks; his own eyes flowing with tears as they share a hug.

"I did not meen to. I was so scared, I am so sorry." the child now known as Flora says; her form shaking with each sob, each tear.

"How'd we return?" Asriel asks looking up into the eyes of his mom; Toriel.

"Death's Master brought you back." Toriel says kneeling down to wrap her arms around the two children; one she gave birth to, the other adopted by her and Asgore!

"D-d-death's Master?" Flora asks; her once red eyes now completly gone; in there place are a dark brown!

"Yeah kid, seems like you get a second chance!" Sans says resting his hand on her shoulder.

"B-b-b-b-but... what I did... I can't..." Flora says; her body shaking even more.

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN!" Papyrus says appearing out of nowhere.

"Pap... Your back?" Flora asks; braking down into more tears.

"OF COURSE HUMAN! I'D NEVER LEAVE YOU." Papyrus says kneeling down to take Flora in his arms.

"Don't foget me darling." Mettaton says; his hair flowing over his eye.

"Your all back?" Flora asks.

"Every single one of us kid." Sans says wiping a tear off her face.

"I don't deserve this." Flora says turning her face away.

"You do child!" Asgore says; his armor long gone now replaced by a white shirt and blue shorts.

"I DON'T; EVERY RESET I REMEMBERED EVERYTHING!" Flora shouts; shocking Sans and the others.

"Y-you remembered?" Sans asks.

"I DID! EVERYTIME. I WANTED TO SCREAM AS FLOWEY TOOK ME AND ASRIEL OVER AS WE STOLE THE PLAYER'S CODE FOR OUR OWN!" Flora shouts; her face a wash with tears.

"I did not know." Sans says

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT CHILD!" Papyrus says with his trademark grin.

"Yeah we all got reborn, and I think we can leave now!" Undyne says pounding her fist into her open hand.

"We can, seems like Death's Master broke the barrier when he appeared here." Mettaton says

"We should leave." Asriel says with a smile upon his face; he sinks into the warm embrace of his mother's arms.

"No." Flora says simply.

"Wait.. WHAT!" all the monsters shout at Flora all asking questions about why not.

"We should stay. The Underground is our home, and I have a strange feeling... Death's Master will return." Flora adds her eyes looking at the former barrier with a puzzled look as a question ran through all the Monster's minds.

`How long do we have to wait?`

"Everyone will know about the Barrier soon." Sans says/adds as the screen fades to black.

=END=


	4. Chapter 3 (1 of 3)

The True Reset

 _A Harry Potter/Undertale fiction that my brain has brought to you all! I hope you enjoy._

 _As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen!_

 **A/N: BTW this is my version of the 'True' PACIFIST Ending!  
**

Chapter 3: Not a normal run! (1 of 3)

=6 Year's Later=

A loving family walks their way through the forested area before appearing at the sight of Mt Ebbot before them.

"Here we are Duddly. Mt Ebbot!" a whale-like man says; his face covered in sweat, a horse-like woman followed behind him dragging a single object: A picnic basket! another whale-like boy appeared from behind her; dressed in all new clothing, all name brand! One last person appeared from the forest on his back; rests everything that his 'Loving' family made him carry from the car to what looks like a campsite.

"Finally FREAK!" the whale-like man says; his face turning a pure purple color, he stomps his way over to the person who seems to be engulfed by the picnic stuff he was forced to carry.

"I hope you did not take any of my Diddums food!" the horse-like woman says; her face turned up into a scowl.

"Yeah FREAK!" the whale-like boy says cracking his knuckles; from behind the picnic gear a mumble of 'No!' was heard; the horse-like woman turned her face up at the 'thing' before her. Her thought's wondering back to the day they thought they finally got rid of 'it'

=FLASHBACK=

"Vernon, where's the Freak?" the horse-like woman says/asks; in her hands about 30 bags of shopping rest, she walks more into the house leaving the door open behind her. She finds her husband; Vernon crumpled up against the far wall of the living room. She drops the shopping and rushes towards her husband making sure he was ok. A soft groan is heard from the man.

"Vernon?" the horse-like woman asks feeling his forehead.

"Where is he?" Vernon asks; his voice soft but full of anger.

"I-I-I don't know dear, that's why I asked you." the horse-like woman says; her voice breaking slightly. Her eyes search the room for the 'thing' her husband and her had to look after; because of 'its' family dying!

"He did this?" the horse-like woman asks after a while of silence; Vernon nod's groaning as he sits up.

"When I get my hand's on him, he's dead!" the woman adds; her teeth grinding together. A flash of light blinds them both; but as soon as the flash happened it stopped, laying on the floor before them was the 'FREAK' itself; sleeping away like nothing happened.

"Petunia, do we still have the cupboard under the stairs?" Vernon asks with a sinister grin.

"Yes we do dear; he'd fit right in!" the woman now known as Petunia says her own grin just as evil.

=FLASHBACK END=

She watches with a smug look on her face as the 'Freak' sets up the picnic supplies for her 'Normal' family; like a good FREAK; her thoughts run towards her sister and with a final grin, she knows she had won.

"All done." the boy says; he flicks his black hair from his eyes, his once bright green eyes now dull from the incident. Her smile widens knowing the FREAKS like him will never want a Broken child who can't see past his own feet.

"Good! Sit over there." Vernon points towards the far off spot; the spot where children once went missing long ago.

"Yes Uncle." the boy says taking the clothing on his back; and nothing more towards the spot his uncle pointed at, he looked wistfully at his family wondering: Why could he not be normal; he watched as his Uncle hugged his son, and he wondered what that would be like. He laid back to look at the clouds pass him by; he wondered: Why was he not normal. He must have sat there for long because he could not hear his family...

In fact, he could not hear them at all; with a shake of his head he sat up, and what he knew was true. They abandonded him, they left him behind! He punched the ground below him; he started to cry, his sobs were broken by the sound of crumbling dirt.

With his eyes wide; he knew this place he sat was not safe. He knew he was in trouble; he looked up towards the sky one last time and closed his eyes...

=END=


	5. Chapter 3 (2 of 3)

The True Reset

 _A Harry Potter/Undertale fiction that my brain has brought to you all! I hope you enjoy._

 _As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen!_

 **A/N: BTW this is my version of the 'True' PACIFIST Ending!  
**

Chapter 3: Underground! (2 of 3)

"HEY!" an unknown voice shouts waking the fallen child from his slumber. With a groan, the boy who landed on the flowers awoke to see a goat-like creature before him dressed in a striped shirt carrying a backpack.

The child rubbed his eyes and blinked to see if the image before him was real; with a final test: a pinch on his arm, he knew he was not seeing things!

"Ow..." the boy says, running his tired fingers through his hair; his eyes run up the smooth walls of the cave he landed in. His eyes widen at the place he fell from; it was about 10 meters above from where he sat.

"Are you ok?" the goat-like creature asks with a smile resting the backpack on the ground before him.

"I-I-I don't know." the boy says; his nose smelling the food from inside the backpack. The goat-like creature throws the bag over to the child; who looks at it with wide eyes. With a shaky hand, he picks out a sandwich and bites into it.

Under the glow of the underground lights, the goat-like creature can make out a lightning bolt scar under the child's black hair!

"Hmmm." the goat-like creature says; its head tilted to one side, his thoughts wandering back to 3 years ago the day people of the Underground called: Peace.

=FLASHBACK=

"Asriel? ASRIEL?!" a 9-year-old girl shouts appearing from behind a doorway; dressed in a flower pattern dress, she has her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"In here Flora." the goat-like creature now known as Asriel says; his head sticking out from the kitchen door.

"Are you trying to cook again?" Flora asks; her hair shaking back and forth on her head as she walks towards her adopted brother.

"Yeah... Do you think the Master of Death is nice?" Asriel asks out of nowhere; his question makes Flora stop in her tracks.

"Flo?" Asriel adds asking; his eyes widen as a chill falls down his spin. Out in the corner of his eye, he can make out the image of Death sitting calmly on a chair. His eyes turn to Flora who seems to be stuck frozen. He turns his gaze back to Death; in his hand rests a book.

"Old book." Death says simply; the book floats towards the table as he stands from the seat.

"W-W-W-what are you doing here?" Asriel asks; his eye locked on Death's form.

"Don't worry child; your life is safe from mine. Her's... I am not sure." Death says simply; his cloaked form circles Flora.

"Death... Don't! I know she's Flowey; but she's also Flora, the human who first fell; the one who made me Flowey." Asriel says; his tears falling to the floor of his face.

"Child... she's not in trouble, I purged that 'thing' you both were when you were reborn." Death says; his form floats towards Asriel.

"Why are you here?" Asriel asks simply; his eyes locking on Death's eyes.

'Emerald Green' Asriel thought; he swallowed his fear to ask again.

"Why are you here?" Asriel adds asking again; his once shaky voice almost gone

"You asked a question. I thought I'd answer." Death says with a grin.

"Oh..." Asriel says simply; he rubs the back of his head.

"You're surprised to see me?" Death asks.

"Kind of... I knew you'd return, but I thought it would be when your Master came." Asriel says; his eyes still locked on Death form.

"He'll be here soon, and yes Asriel he will be nice." Death says simply vanishing into the shadows.

...

"Assie?" Flora asks her best friend/brother who seems to looking at the shadows.

"Oh sorry Flora, I was thinking." Asriel says shaking his head with a silly grin.

"Don't scare me like that you doof." Flora says hugging her brother.

=FLASHBACK END=

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the kid asks; his once pale face now full of color and crumbs from the sandwich; his green eyes look onto the form of the goat-creature.

"You... it's... never mind." the goat-creature says.

"By the way name's Asriel." the goat-creature now known as Asriel adds with a smile.

"What?" the child asks his face scrunched up into a confused look, Asriel starts to laugh.

"I'm sorry but your face, so funny!" Asriel says holding his sides; his laughter dies down after one look from the child.

"Listen, kid..." Asriel starts to say only to be cut off by a glare from the kid.

"Name's not KID. It's Harrison or Harry." Harry says his nose flaring in anger.

"Well, Harry. Welcome to the Underground." Asriel says waving his hands towards the purple door before the two children; one with a grin on his face, the other a look of confusion.

"By the way Harry. Peaceful, Neutral or Genocide?" Asriel asks his face covered by the shadows of the cave.

"What?" Harry asks tilting his head to one side.

"You have a choice on how you go through the Underground; Three actually! Peaceful, Neutral or Genocide; and how you choose is easy, you must look into your heart and decide." Asriel says his face still covered by the shadows of the cave.

 **"I choose..."**

=END (FOR NOW=


	6. Chapter 3 (3 of 3)

The True Reset

 _A Harry Potter/Undertale fiction that my brain has brought to you all! I hope you enjoy._

 _As always I do not own anything but the words on the screen!_

 **A/N: BTW this is my version of the 'True' PACIFIST Ending!  
**

Chapter 3: Meet the Goat mommy (3 of 3)

 **=LAST TIME ON; The True Reset=**

 **"HEY!" an unknown voice shouts waking the fallen child from his slumber.**

* * *

 **"You're surprised to see me?" Death asks.**

 **"Kind of... I knew you'd return, but I thought it would be when your Master came." Asriel says; his eyes still locked on Death form.**

 **"He'll be here soon, and yes Asriel he will be nice." Death says simply vanishing into the shadows.**

* * *

 **"You have a choice on how you go through the Underground; Three actually! Peaceful, Neutral or Genocide; and how you choose is easy, you must look into your heart and decide." Asriel says his face still covered by the shadows of the cave.**

 **=NOW=**

"I choose... I don't want to hurt anyone... Please don't make me choose!" Harry says breaking into tears; his sobs hidden behind his unrully mop of hair. **  
**

"Well I guess your doing the Peaceful run?" Asriel asks, with a smile Asriel holds out his hoof/hand to Harry.

"A-a-a-are you going to hit me like m-m-m-my Uncle?" Harry asks; his eyes wide with fear.

"What?... No why would you think that, did this Uncle hurt you a lot?" Astriel asks pulling back his hoof/hand.

"Please, d-d-don't hurt me Uncle." Harry says; his sobs once loud now die down into a tiny whimper.

"Oh... umm... listen I'm not really good with crying kids... even though I am one... maybe my mom can help." Asriel says to Harry and to himself as he rubs the back of his neck; he looks at Harry and back at himself remembering the time when he once was like Harry... Alone and Scared.

"Y-y-y-y-your mom?" Harry asks; his emerald eyes peeking out from his hair.

"Yeah... she's awesome, you coming?" Asriel asks holding his hoof/hand out again.

"Y-y-y-your not going to hurt me... are you?" Harry asks staring at the hoof/hand like it offended him.

"I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you trust me?" Asriel asks; his hoof/hand still out for Harry to take.

"I-I-I-I... I do." Harry says simply; his own shaky hand now lay in Asriel's hoof/hand.

 **-LINE BREAK-**

The footsteps of two people echo around the underground chamber as Asriel leads Harry around talking the boy's ear off about everything that Asriel loves to do.

"... and me and my Dunckle Sans played a prank on my dad. It was so funny." Asriel says turning his face back to Harry.

"Dunckle?" Harry asks with his head tilted to the side.

"Oh... yeah, you see... Sans took care of me when my dad was ill; so he's like my Uncle but he had a crush on my mum... so I called him Duncle you know dad and uncle... just better." Asriel says; his eyes twinkling with joy and happyness.

"D-d-d-d-do you think..." Harry starts to say... but stops; he ducks his head and hides behind his untidy mop of hair.

"Do I think... oh Harry, Sans... everyone will love you. I promise!" Asriel says; his hoof/hand squeezing Harry's.

"R-r-r-really?" Harry asks.

"I promise." Asriel says; his footsteps (Hoofsteps?) stop at the entrance to a house; the roof once dusted with yellow flowers is now covered in snow and leaves.

"Well this is it, welcome to my house." Asriel adds waving his hooves around; his wide grin shines in Harry's eyes, Harry watches as Asriel walks towards the door, Asrile turns and with a wink he knocks on the door.

A lone creak fills the area as the door swings open; slowly a figure appears from behind the door, dressed in a long flowing blue dress stands another goat creature like Asriel; her eyes widen and with a scream the creature hugs Asriel.

 _ **"My child; You have missed your lunch, where have you... oh..."**_ The goat woman says; but is cut off as her eyes land on the shy, semi-hiden form of a child. With a small sound the child's head ducks down staring at his feet.

"Mom... meet Harry, Harry this is my mom. Toriel." Asriel says; his arms still wrapped around his mothers side.

 _ **"Harry..."**_ Toriel says softly; her hoofsteps start towards Harry; Harry's head is still locked down at his feet in fear.

 _ **"Welcome home... My child!"**_ Toriel adds bringing Harry into a hug; what followed was a sound not even Flowey would cry at... the sound of crying.

 **=END=**


End file.
